Magic schools (lore)
magic schools in World of Warcraft| magic schools in the Warcraft RPG}} This article is about lore behind magic schools, but trying not to include Warcraft RPG lore when possible, since its canon status is in doubt. It contains a list of all the schools of magic found in published sources and the lore behind them. The final section discusses how mechanics in the World of Warcraft do not necessarily fit with the published lore. Branches Branches mentioned in the lore. Cosmic forces diagram from World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 * Arcane magic — The force of Order over energies (major adherents being Kirin Tor and mages). ** Frost magic — Presumed to be some combination of arcane, water, and Death, but not explained well in lore. * Fel magic — The force of Disorder over energies (wielded by Burning Legion, demons, mages, and warlocks). ** Air magic — derived from the interaction of fel with Death. ** Fire magic — derived from the interaction of fel with the Holy. * Holy magic — an expression of the Light (associated with the naaru, An'she, Elune, paladins, and priests). ** Spirit magic — derived from the interaction of holy with Nature. * Nature magic — The expression of Life (characteristic of Cenarius, the Ancients, druids, and shamans). ** Earth magic — derived from the interaction of nature with the Shadow. ** Water magic — derived from the interaction of nature with the Arcane. * Necromantic magic (or "necromancy") — using the powers of Death (experts include liches and necrolytes). ** Decay magic — derived from the interaction of death with the Shadow. * Shadow magic — powers of the Void (essence of the Void lords, Old Gods, and used by , subtlety rogues and warlocks). The World of Warcraft schools The World of Warcraft MMO has schools that are used for game mechanics and may not fit into the lore described in other sources. These are short summaries of how these schools are seen from mostly an RPG perspective, so the lore is suspect. * Arcane - Not considered a school, but instead it is a path of magic (fire and frost fall under this path for example). * Fire - Not considered a school, but an elemental descriptor. Fire magic is a subcategory of the arcane magic. * Frost - Not considered a school, but an elemental descriptor. * Nature - Not considered a school, but a branch of divine magic & sometimes arcane. In some cases it is considered its own branch (covering all spells that a druid would cast for example). * Holy - Not a school, but instead is a branch within the divine path of magic. * Shadow - Not considered a school, but instead its a subschool. Not technically magic: * Physical - Not a school, but basically a category for non-magic effects. Arcane disciplines * Abjuration — Protective magic. * Conjuration — Study of summoning both creatures and objects. * Disenchanting — Disenchanting is the process of dispelling or removing magic. * Divination — Information gathering magic. * Enchantment — Process of imbuing an object or person with magical power. * Illusion — Art of deceiving reality itself. * Necromancy — Study of magic involving the dead. Not used by mages, but basics taught to understand their enemies. * Transmutation — Manipulation time and space, including turning something or someone into something else and teleportation. References See also * Cosmic forces External links ;Lore Jul 28th 2013 8:00PM}} Category:Magic schools